


i am ready (for you to be here)

by serenascampbell



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late Night Chats, Pre-Canon, filling a gap, hospital visits, sick jac, the conversation about evie's phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenascampbell/pseuds/serenascampbell
Summary: the conversation that fletch mentioned in 2x07, nothing exciting, credit to Bethany for suggesting writing it and giving me a couple of ideas. enjoy :)





	i am ready (for you to be here)

 The ward was quiet for once. The hubbub of the day had died down and she thought that silence may finally settle. She was making the most of having a room to herself, it was only for another twenty-four hours and then she’d be forced out onto the main ward where she had to intermingle with the sickly common people.

 A knock at her door; she couldn’t be bothered to respond. The night staff were all too aware that if they entered without her express permission, she was liable to make their lives hell for the rest of eternity. They would go away, except they didn’t.

 “S’only me,” Fletch greeted in his cheery tone. It was easily after 10o’clock on a Saturday night, and he was here instead of at home with his children. “Feeling okay this evening?”

 “In the five hours since you last saw me, Fletch, I’ve managed not to drop dead _just_ yet,” she snarked, rolling her eyes at him. “Was there something you wanted, _other_ than just to annoy me, I mean?”

 Fletch sat at the foot of the bed, careful to make sure her feet were out of the way.

 “Well, I thought you might be missing my delightful company, so I came to say hello before I left. Had any visitors today?” he asked, leaning to steal a grape and popping it into his mouth.

 “I’m sorry, have we met? How many times have you seen me socialise with anybody except my own daughter, who you know is not coming to see me,” Jac reminded him, swatting his hand away as he reached for another grape.

 The two slipped into a comfortable conversation, something that had become ever more frequent since the shooting. He had been there almost every day with her, and though she had made sure to keep up her image of finding him utterly obnoxious, his company was appreciated on a level.

 “What are you getting Emma for Christmas?” Fletch questioned casually, ignoring the way she glared at him.

 “I have no idea. I don’t exactly have time to go shopping, let alone wrap anything,” she pointed out. It hurt her to know that Emma would be spending Christmas with Jonny, no matter how much she told herself that it was unavoidable. “She wants a bike but there’s no way I’m going to figure that out, so it’ll have to wait until her birthday. What are yours all getting?”

 Fletch logged that in his brain, reminded himself to head to Halfords at some point this week and pick a nice pink bike up for Emma.

 “Mikey wants an Xbox, Ella wants the Barbie dreamhouse, Theo wants a scooter, and Evie is playing hard ball and telling me that I have to think of something myself,” he told her, letting his mind wander as he searched for a solution. “Wait, you’re a girl.”

 “We’ll make an optometrist of you yet, Adrian,” she replied, pursing her lips as she bit back a laugh.

 “What did you want when you were 13?” he questioned, glaring at her to show how unfunny she was.

 “When I was thirteen, I’d just been thrown into a care home where every other girl in the place was being sexually abused. The only thing I wanted for my thirteenth was a lock on my door,” she pointed out, noticing the way his eyes dropped to a crease in the linens and homed in on it. “Get her a phone. I haven’t seen a teenage girl in here without one in years and I would bet money that she’s the only one in her class without one.”

 Fletch practically pounced on her, punctuating his gratitude with a kiss on her forehead. She shoved him away from her, palms flat against his chest as she removed him from her personal space.

 “You are a lifesaver, Jac Naylor. I hope you know that.”

She rolled her eyes at him, wondering how he had through thirteen years of parenting without realising that technology was the answer to almost everything in the 21st-century world.

 “Somebody might have mentioned it at some point in my extensive career as a surgeon, but the reminder isn’t unwelcome,” she offered with a smirk. “Now, might I be permitted to get some rest. Saving your skin on a daily basis is really quite tiring work, Fletcher.”

 “Of course,” he agreed, nodding as he stood up. “I’m in at 9 tomorrow so I’ll pop in and see you, shall I?”

 “If you insist.” _Please do._ She would never admit it aloud, but his visits were all that was keeping her sane between the overbearing nurses and the fact that she couldn’t move more than a square foot without her body reminding her of just how much pain she was in.

 She carefully turned onto her side and pulled the blankets up underneath her chin, waiting for him to leave so that she could close her eyes and sleep. He lingered in the doorway for a long while, a shadow of a smile on his face, and eventually slipped away into the night, leaving her.

 Evie would have a lovely Christmas, Fletch would have a lovely Christmas, she would do her best to make sure that Emma could have a lovely Christmas, even if hers was going to spent in a hospital bed, surrounded by the many relatives who got into Christmas Day brawls and stabbed themselves carving the turkey.

 Somebody deserved a good Christmas, and if after everything he’d done for her, Fletch needed her help to make his a little more promising, she was _happy_ to oblige.


End file.
